Jafar begins to hypnotize the sultan/Prince Ali/Seeking Jasmine's hand in marriage
Here is how Aladdin begins acting like Prince Ali in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. Meanwhile at the palace, a CU of a pile of toys was made. (look for the Beast here) The Sultan was balancing them. He carefully balances the last piece on top, then sits back and sighs. Jafar storms in though, and the pile collapses. Jafar: Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter. Iago: Awk! The problem with your daughter! Sultan: Oh, really? Jafar: (unrolling a scroll) Right here. "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her." Sultan: (tries to stuff a cracker into Iago’s mouth as he backs away) But Jasmine hated all those suitors! (absentmindedly pulls the cracker back) How could I choose someone she hates? As Iago is relieved, the sultan quickly stuffs a cracker in his mouth. Jafar: Not to worry, My liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to... hmm... interesting. Sultan: What? Who? Jafar: The royal vizier! Why, that would be... (as Merlock's evil grin was shown) me! Sultan: Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I’m quite sure. Jafar: Desperate times call for desperate measures, My lord. (pulls out his staff and hypnotizes him with it) Sultan: Yes... desperate measures... Jafar: You will order the princess to marry me. Sultan: I... will order... the princess... to... (as the spell breaks momentarily) ...but you’re so old! Jafar: (holds the staff closer) The princess will marry me! Sultan: The princess will marry... (the spell is again broken, this time by the trumpet fanfare) What? What is that? That music! Ha ha ha. Jafar, you must come and see this! As an advancing parade was marched, it was led by what appears to be Genie in human form as a Major. Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali! Genie: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa Genuflect, show some respect Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm Brush up your Sunday salaam Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes A hundred bad guys with swords Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali Men: He's got seventy-five golden camels Genie: Don't they look lovely, June? Women: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three Genie: Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers When it comes to exotic-type mammals Has he got a zoo! I'm telling you, Chorus: it's a world-class menagerie Prince Ali! Handsome is he, (Harem Girls: There's no question this Ali's alluring.) Ali Ababwa (Never ordinary, never boring.) That physique! How can I speak? (Everything about that man) Weak at the knee! (Just plain impresses.) Well, get on out in that square (He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder.) Adjust your veil and prepare (He's about to pull my heart asunder.) To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! (And I absolutely love the way he dresses!) Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys Guards: He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee Women: He's generous, so generous Chorus: He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies Proud to work for him They bow to his whim, love serving him They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! All: Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa Genie: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see And that, good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by Chorus: With sixty elephants, llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers His birds that warble on key Make way For Prince Ali! After the song, Jafar slams the door shut keeping everything else out. Sultan: (clapping) Splendid, absolutely marvelous! Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Now, that's one heck of a welcoming comeetee. Aladdin: (takes on a deeper voice) Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter’s hand. Sultan: Prince Ali Ababwa! Of course. I’m delighted to meet you. (rushes over and shakes Ali’s hand) This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He’s delighted too. Jafar: (extremely dryly) Ecstatic. I’m afraid, Prince Abooboo... Gyro Gearloose: It's pronounced "Ababwa!" Jafar: Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to... Sultan: ...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device. (tugs at the tassels as they tug his moustache) I don’t suppose I might... hmm? Aladdin: Why certainly, Your majesty. Allow me. Donald Duck: Just make sure to keep your arms and feet on the magic carpet when its about to fly. So, Aladdin helps him up onto Carpet, and he plops down. Jafar pins Carpet down on the floor with the staff. Jafar: Sire, I must advise against this... Sultan: ...Oh, button up, Jafar. Learn to have a little fun. He kicks away the staff and Carpet and Sultan flew away. Iago, who was standing on the head of the staff, falls down, repeatedly bopping the staff with his beak as he descends. Sultan: (chuckles) Look out, here I come! They fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive bomb attack, flying under Abu, scaring him. The flight continues in the background, while Jafar and Aladdin talk in the foreground. Jafar: Just where did you say you were from? Aladdin: Oh, much farther than you’ve traveled, I’m sure. (smiles as Jafar doesn't) Jafar: (as Iago lands on the staff) Try me. Sultan: Look out, Polly! They all duck in time as Carpet whizzes centimetres over their heads. He returns and the Sultan chases Iago around the room. Iago: Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug! Carpet zooms underneath Iago, who sighs, wipes his brow, and crashes into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and his head is circled by miniature Sultan on Carpets, saying "Have a cracker, have a cracker. The real sultan begins his final approach. Sultan: Out of the way, I’m coming in to land. Jafar, watch this! (chuckles as he lands) Jafar: Spectacular, Your highness. Sultan: Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it. (as Carpet walks over to Abu dizzily, then collapses as he catches him) This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well. (whispers to Jafar) If we’re lucky, you won’t have to marry Jasmine after all. Jafar: I don’t trust him, Sire. Sultan: Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on, Jafar, I’m an excellent judge of character. Iago: Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure... not!!! Little to anyone else to know, Jasmine walks in quietly. Maid Marian: I wonder if Aladdin would be grateful to see Jasmine again. Sultan: (chuckles) Jasmine will like this one! Aladdin: And I’m pretty sure I’ll like Princess Jasmine! Jafar: Your highness, no. I must intercede on Jasmine’s behalf. (as she hears this and gets mad) This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess? Aladdin: Your majesty, I am Prince Ali Ababwa! (pricks Jafar’s goatee, which springs out in all directions) Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter! Jasmine: How dare you! (as they all look at her surprised) All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won! (storms out) Launchpad McQuack: Ouch. Goofy: Gwarsh. Sultan: Oh, dear. Don’t worry, Prince Ali. Just give Jasmine time to cool down. As they exit, Jafar was getting more upset as Marian and Sylvia get suspicious with him. Jafar: I think it’s time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo. Merlock: Indeed. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225